


Что случается в Тайнике, остается в Тайнике

by sad_raven, WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Background Slash, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_raven/pseuds/sad_raven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020
Summary: Технология голограммы, которую использует Палпатин, была взята из киновселенной Марвел. Однако в каноне тоже были голограммы, позволяющие менять внешность, см. "Звездные войны: война клонов" 4 сезон 18 серия.Автор:sad_ravenБета:Efah(фикбук)Создано в рамках ЗФБ 2020 для команды WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 3





	Что случается в Тайнике, остается в Тайнике

**Author's Note:**

> Технология голограммы, которую использует Палпатин, была взята из киновселенной Марвел. Однако в каноне тоже были голограммы, позволяющие менять внешность, см. "Звездные войны: война клонов" 4 сезон 18 серия.
> 
> Автор: [sad_raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_raven)  
> Бета: [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah) ([фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615))  
> Создано в рамках ЗФБ 2020 для команды WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020

_К этому времени Палпатин уже трижды посетил Охотничью луну, но лишь для того, чтобы понаблюдать за местными порядками и познакомиться с ключевыми игроками галактической политики. Плэгас – под личиной Хего Дамаска – прибегал к разным ухищрениям, чтобы никто не принял его за покровителя Палпатина._

Джеймс Лусено "Дарт Плэгас"

— Когда я говорил, что тебе стоит присутствовать на собрании в Тайнике, но оставаться неузнанным, я полагал, что ты используешь для этого Силу, а не лицевой протез с голограммой. Где ты его вообще взял? — удивленно спросил Плэгас.

Он поднялся из кресла и в два длинных шага оказался рядом с крутящимся возле зеркала Палпатином, чтобы как следует рассмотреть его новое лицо. Голограмма работала отлично: если бы Плэгас не чувствовал Палпатина в Силе, то никогда бы не догадался, что это он.

— Попросил Ларша наведаться к инженерам Банковского клана. Он думал, что это ваше распоряжение, и я не стал его переубеждать.

Знакомая усмешка смотрелась очень чужеродно на новом лице, и Плэгас чуть нахмурился, но не мог не признать, что идея с голограммой была лучше варианта, при котором Палпатин оставался бы на крепостном валу и слушал разговоры, используя Силу. 

— Ну и кого ты будешь изображать? Какого-нибудь скрытного дельца? Секретаря сенатора, которого он отправил вместо себя? Чьего-то бастарда, которого прячут от широкой общественности? 

— Нет, учитель, я буду вашим помощником, — Палпатин усмехнулся и склонил голову к плечу, приготовившись наслаждаться реакцией Плэгаса. 

— Я не беру в помощники никого, кроме муунов, это общеизвестно, — начал Плэгас и нахмурился сильнее, догадавшись, что задумал Палпатин. — Это неразумно.

Палпатин легкомысленно пожал плечами и снова повернулся к зеркалу, поймав взгляд учителя в отражении.

— Они будут охотнее раскрывать рты в моём присутствии, если будут считать, что я ваша постельная игрушка, у которой нет ничего, кроме смазливой внешности. И никто не задаст лишнего вопроса, когда она исчезнет. 

Плэгас окинул Палпатина задумчивым взглядом. Это могло сработать, если выбрать правильный момент появления, после охоты и вина, когда приглашенные певцы и танцовщики уже начнут развлекать гостей, и те перестанут следить за своими словами. Он был уверен, что даже обрывки разговора или неосмотрительно брошенное слово Палпатин использует в своих целях.

— Ну хорошо, приготовься к вечеру, я пришлю за тобой кого-нибудь из эчани.

***

Плэгас ожидал его в одном из пустых залов на первом этаже. Он уже успел показаться гостям и лично переговорить с несколькими, и сейчас Собрание было именно в той фазе, когда насущные деловые вопросы начали отступать на второй план, позволяя всем собравшимся расслабиться.

Палпатин появился в сопровождении двух солнечных гвардейцев и совсем не был похож на себя. Дело было даже не во внешности, изменилось то, как он двигался и держал себя, от его природной грации не осталось и следа, его движения стали чувственными и томными, он словно заполнил своим присутствием комнату, едва ступив за порог. Даже его одежды были иными, он выбрал простой костюм из тонкой золотой ткани, который бы сам никогда не надел. 

— Магистр Дамаск, — промурлыкал он и склонил голову в приветствии.

Плэгас приподнял бровь, но ничего не сказал, удерживая маску равнодушия на лице. Такой Палпатин был слишком непривычным, и он не знал, как на него реагировать. 

Плэгасу не было нужды представлять Палпатина, достаточно было выйти в его сопровождении во двор и пройти так, чтобы их заметили. Эчани прокладывали путь между гостями, и им вслед поворачивались головы, но никто не посмел остановить их или приблизиться. Магистр Дамаск сам выбирал, с кем говорить. 

В какой-то момент Палпатин скользнул в толпу, сразу же затерявшись среди нее, а Плэгас продолжил свой путь так, словно ничего не произошло. Он оставил солнечных гвардейцев внизу, а сам поднялся на крепостной вал по узкой каменной лестнице и приготовился ждать.

***

Палпатин напряг слух, неспешно двигаясь сквозь толпу и скользя по ней равнодушным взглядом, изображая полную незаинтересованность. Поначалу стоило ему приблизиться — и разговоры вокруг него стихали, никто не горел желанием сказать что-то лишнее. На него по-прежнему смотрели: кто-то с усмешкой, кто-то с интересом, кто-то равнодушно, — но не спешили завести с ним знакомство. Спустя некоторое время к его виду привыкли, и празднество вернулось в привычное русло.

Палпатин начал подмечать детали и ловить обрывки фраз, он заметил двух сенаторов, которые на публике не переносили друг друга на дух, однако тут, в Тайнике, сидели за одним столом и шумно смеялись. 

Не успел он к ним приблизиться, как на его локоть легла ладонь, останавливая. 

— Кажется, нас не представили друг другу, — раздался женский голос с безупречным корусантским акцентом. — Меня зовут Рисса Тул. 

Палпатин грациозно развернулся и улыбнулся своей самой благожелательной улыбкой. Перед ним стояла высокая худая женщина, по виду лет около сорока, но это было обманчивое впечатление. 

— Я знаю, кто вы, — сказал он и чуть склонил голову в приветствии. — Вы глава корусантского офиса «Оружие Цзерки».

— Моя слава идет впереди меня, — она легко засмеялась, и улыбка смягчила ее хищные черты. — А вы?

Палпатин был наслышан о ее репутации. Безжалостная и расчетливая, она интригами и шантажом проложила себе путь на самый верх и сделала свой офис самым прибыльным. Ходили слухи, что скоро она возглавит всю корпорацию, и с ней стоило побеседовать. 

— Я помощник магистра Дамаска, Киран Ломакс.

— Но магистр Дамаск не принимает людей в свой штат, — она заинтересованно уставилась на Палпатина, приподняв изящную бровь.

— Для меня он сделал исключение, — промурлыкал Палпатин, намеренно томно растягивая слова.

— Ах, я вижу. Полагаю, я знаю, с чем вы ему помогаете.

Палпатин мгновенно подавил вспышку раздражения и ослепительно улыбнулся. Никто бы не посмел отпустить такой комментарий в присутствии магистра Дамаска, но Палпатин сам по себе сейчас не казался угрозой, и в его присутствии можно было не так пристально следить за собственными словами. Именно этого эффекта он и добивался.

— Почему же вы ходите один? Магистру Дамаску не нужны ваши услуги?

— Он занят и позволил мне немного развеяться.

— В таком случае составите мне компанию? — спросила она и снова коснулась локтя Палпатина, на этот раз намеренно задержав пальцы. — Боюсь, мои сопровождающие больше заинтересованы тви’лечками, чем беседой со мной.

Палпатин знал, что это была уловка. Он представлялся ей легкой мишенью, чтобы выведать что-нибудь о магистре Дамаске или его планах, но он все равно принял ее предложение. 

В конце концов, в эту игру могли играть двое.


End file.
